


Verborgene Abgründe

by Thaum



Series: Von Elben und Menschen [2]
Category: The Hobbit (Jackson Movies), The Hobbit - All Media Types, The Hobbit - J. R. R. Tolkien
Genre: Bard is just human after all, Friendship, Hurt/Comfort, Just Friendship?, Our Elvenking is a wild thing
Language: Deutsch
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-03-28
Updated: 2018-03-28
Packaged: 2019-04-14 01:46:04
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,305
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14125428
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Thaum/pseuds/Thaum
Summary: Er war sich sicher, sein Leben war zu kurz, um jemals wieder etwas Ähnliches zu erleben. Und er würde es niemals vergessen.





	Verborgene Abgründe

**Author's Note:**

> Das ist die deutsche Übersetzung von "Where my demons hide" und ich habe den Titel nachträglich geändert. Manchmal dauert es ein paar Tage, bis mich die korrekte Formulierung überfällt.

Bard, König von Thal, war sich sicher, dass er die letzten Momente des letztendlich gewonnenen Gefechts niemals würde vergessen können. Sie hatten um ihr Leben gekämpft, und es war eine sehr knappe Angelegenheit gewesen. Die Körper von Menschen und Elben, vor allem aber Orks, bedeckten den Boden um ihn herum. Wie in Zeitlupe spulten sich dieselben Szenen immer und immer wieder in seinem Kopf ab: Sein Hauptmann wurde von einem besonders widerlichen Feind aufgespiesst, und fiel von seinem Pferd. Gut zwei Dutzend von ihnen rückten um ihn, immer näher, während er versuchte, sie mit seinem Schwert auf Abstand zu halten. Der Geruch von Blut und Tod und ein so übler Gestank lagen in der Luft, dass er dachte, sein Inneres würde sich von alleine nach aussen kehren.

Dann stürzte der Elbenkönig auf die Lichtung und Bard war sich sicher, dass die Zeit für ein paar Sekunden stehen blieb, denn ansonsten müsste er jetzt eigentlich tot sein. Er konnte nicht anders, als buchstäblich auf der Stelle zu erstarren. Nie zuvor hatte er etwas wie den Anblick vor sich gesehen. Und er war sich sicher, sein Leben war zu kurz, um jemals wieder etwas Ähnliches zu erleben. Wenn ein Todesengel existierte, musste er genauso aussehen. Er wusste nicht, wann oder warum, aber Thranduil hatte sich seiner Rüstung entledigt und sass, nur noch in seine schwarze Tunika und Hosen gekleidet, ohne Sattel, auf einem riesigen, ebenfalls kohlschwarzen Schlachtross. Er schien eine Krone aus Mondlicht zu tragen, das sich in seinen silbernen Haaren spiegelte, die offen bis zu seiner Taille reichten, und er hielt sein Schwert, scheinbar achtlos an seiner Seite. Es gab keinen Zweifel, wer der König dieser Wälder war, in denen sie standen. Bard konnte sich immer noch nicht bewegen und verlor wertvolle Zeit damit, darüber nachzudenken, dass er das Wort "wild" bis eben nicht gekannt hatte. Oder todbringend. _Oder wunderschön_. Ein Teil seines logischen Verstandes sagte ihm, dass er endlich etwas _tun_ sollte, dass er in seiner eindeutig misslichen Lage von der Ankunft eines Verbündeten erleichtert sein, und aufhören sollte, zu starren und anfangen zu kämpfen. Aber aus Gründen, die er nicht verstand, konnte er es nicht. Plötzlich wurde ihm die zunehmende Kälte und die abnormale Stille bewusst. Er sah, wie sein Atem vor seinem Gesicht kondensierte und Nebel vom Boden und zwischen den Bäumen der Lichtung aufzusteigen begann. Das einzige Geräusch, das er hörte, war sein rasender Herzschlag, der wie Donner in seinen Ohren klang. Er fühlte sich wie das Kaninchen vor der Schlange, trotz Todesangst unfähig sich zu bewegen. Und er erkannte, dass die Orks - die im selben Moment eine ähnliche Epiphanie zu haben schienen - recht wenig mit diesem Gefühl zu tun hatten.

Dann wendete Thranduil den Kopf und blickte ihn und die sie umzingelnden Orks an. Und die Hölle brach los.

Bard hatte wenig Zeit zu reagieren, weil er fast von seinem Pferd flog, als dieses in Panik geriet. Er erinnerte sich an ein ersticktes Geräusch, das aus seiner Kehle entwich, bevor er zu sich kam und sein Schwert in den unglücklichen Ork rammte, der just vor ihm auftauchte. Er schaffte es noch, einem weiteren die Kehle durchzuschneiden, als er von etwas von hinten in den Rücken getroffen und zu Boden geworfen wurde. Bevor er sich wieder aufrappeln konnte, war ein Ork über ihm und versuchte, ihn gleichzeitig mit einem halb zerbrochenen Speer zu erstechen und jeden Körperteil abzureissen, den er erreichen konnte. Das verdammte Biest war wahrscheinlich doppelt so gross, wie er selbst und drückte gnadenlos die Luft aus seinen Lungen. Er fühlte Zähne an seinem Nacken, während er verzweifelt versuchte, seine Hände zu befreien und zu atmen. Plötzlich war das unerträgliche Gewicht auf seiner Brust weg, als der Elbenkönig die stinkende Kreatur von ihm herunter riss und in einer fliessenden Bewegung mit einem hässlichen Geräusch an einem Baum zerschmetterte. Es war der letzte Ork gewesen. In wenigen Sekunden - es konnte nicht viel länger gedauert haben - waren alle Orks mit reiner Naturgewalt durch die Elbenklinge niedergestreckt worden, die er jetzt an seiner eigenen Kehle spürte. Er nahm einen bitter nötigen Atemzug und starrte keuchend und mit großen Augen auf den Dämon, der im Nebel über ihm stand. Während er mit Blut verschmiert und ein wenig blass war, war sein Gesicht genauso überirdisch, wie es Bard in Erinnerung hatte. Nun, zumindest die Hälfte davon. Die andere Hälfte glich einem verbrannten Albtraum. Mit einem blinden Auge und Muskeln und Haut zu einer Masse verschmolzen, die seine eleganten Züge zur Unkenntlichkeit vernarbten. Bard konnte seine Augen nicht abwenden und schluckte schwer, während das Schwert immer noch an seiner Haut kratzte. Ihm wurde klar, dass er etwas sagen sollte um den Zauber zu zerbrechen, wenn er das hier überleben wollte. Irgendetwas. "Stop! Ich bin es, bitte.." Seine Stimme war ein schwaches Krächzen, und er versuchte sich ausser Reichweite zu schieben.

Der wilde Ausdruck im Gesicht des Elben verwandelte sich in etwas, das einem Wiedererkennen ähnelte und er senkte sein Schwert in einer schnellen Bewegung. Dann machte er einen hastigen Schritt zurück und es fiel mit einem scheppernden Geräusch auf den Boden und gegen einen Felsen. Etwas _verschob_ sich und die Wälder um sie herum veränderten sich. Weniger bedrohlich und wieder.. _normal_. "Ich.. es tut mir leid, ich wollte nicht.." Er hob seine Hand an sein Gesicht und schaute dann auf seine langen Finger, als würde er sie zum ersten Mal sehen. Auch Bard betrachtete sie, als sie anfingen zu zittern und er bemerkte, dass die Verbrennungen nicht nur die Hälfte seines Gesichts bedeckten. Thranduils Züge entgleisten nun deutlich und er wich offenbar zutiefst geschockt noch einige Schritte weiter zurück und wandte sich ab. Ein paar Augenblicke später gewann er seine Fassung zurück und richtete sich zu seiner vollen beeindruckenden Grösse auf. Als er wieder zu Bard blickte, waren seine Narben verschwunden und seine Augen unergründlich. "Verzeiht mir. Es tut mir leid, dass Ihr das sehen musstest. Ich wollte Euch nicht erschrecken.." Er hielt inne und runzelte die Stirn. Dann trat er wieder näher und kniete sich neben den völlig verwirrten Menschen auf den Boden. Er sah unangenehm berührt aus. "Und sicherlich wollte ich Euch nicht verletzen." Bard versuchte immer noch zu verarbeiten, was gerade passiert war. "Was?" "Ihr blutet." Bard fuhr sich mit der Hand über die Kehle und starrte mit leerem Blick auf die kleine Blutspur und dann wieder in die Augen des Mannes vor ihm. "Ich blute? Was zum.. Ihr habt meinen Arsch gerettet. Es ist mir egal, ob ich blute. Was zur Hölle war das?" Er nahm seinen ganzen Mut zusammen und streckte die Hand aus, um mit leicht zitternden Fingerspitzen vorsichtig über das Gesicht des Elbenkönigs zu streichen. Dieser liess es zu und es fühlte sich kühl an und genauso glatt, wie es aussah. "Was zur Hölle ist _das.._? Ist das wirklich?" Thranduil ergriff seine Hand und zog sie sanft aber bestimmt weg. "Wirklich ist, was wir für wirklich halten." Bard dachte über die Antwort nach. "Und Sehen ist Glauben?" Der Elbenköng lächelte leicht und stand auf und blickte auf ihn hinab. "Glaubt Ihr alles, was Ihr seht?" "Nun, als ich Euch dort im Mondlicht sah, konnte ich kaum glauben, dass Ihr wirklich wart." Er hatte vor, es scherzhaft klingen zu lassen, aber das Schwanken seiner Stimme verriet ihn und nachdenkliche tiefblaue Augen bohrten sich in unsichere Grüne. "Ihr habt es sicher nicht bezweifelt, als ich dieses hässliche Ding getötet habe, das versucht hat Euch lebendig aufzufressen." Bard lachte und fasste sich an den nicht wirklich tiefen Schnitt an seinem Hals. "Nein", murmelte er, "dank den Valar. Da schient Ihr mir äusserst wirklich zu sein." Als der Elb ihm langsam seine Hand entgegenstreckte, um ihm auf zu helfen, wusste Bard, dass er nie vergessen würde, wie sich diese Berührung anfühlte. Und welches Bild sich für ewig in sein Gedächtnis gebrannt hatte. _Äusserst wirklich. Und trotz allem, auf eine verstörende Art, so wunderschön_.


End file.
